Dr. Wily/NDSilva's version
While Wily is known to fight Mega Man by himself from the safety of his Wily capsule, he's decided to bring some assistance this time in the form of resurrected previous Robot Masters. Of course, with so many projectiles and mines at his disposal granting him the keepaway tactics his Wily capsules are often known for, one has to wonder if the Robot Masters are assisting their master, or if Wily is the one assisting them. ) |Image = File:NDSilvaWilyPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = NDSilva |Downloadlink = MediaFire WinMUGEN version holn's A.I. patch |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Dr. Wily is a six-button character, using and for various attacks, using a gameplay inspired by the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Dr. Wily's jump possesses characteristic of both a normal jump and flight mode; it can be controlled with , but is still subject to gravity, causing it to act similar to a jump with low gravity and eventually returning him to the ground. While airborne, Wily is able to air dash up to a maximum of two times before needing to return to the ground. Due to his psuedo-flight mode, Wily does not possess any unique Crouching or Aerial attacks, as his Normals all function the same regardless of his vertical positioning. Wily's attacks possess a good amount of horizontal range, while his attacks seem to be designed specifically for air-to-ground combat. All of Wily's Specials, with the exception of Skull Grab and Teleport, involve the use of projectiles, making Wily more of a keepaway zoning character due to the differing trajectories of each projectile. To further assist Wily in his keepaway gameplay, he is also capable of summoning Ballade, Metal Man, and Concrete Man as assists; these assists, however, deplete Wily's number of assist stocks, which begins at 5. Wily can refill these stocks by performing Alternate Taunt, at the expense of additional Power. Wily is not without certain quirks, however. Despite being able to block, Wily himself is completely immune to throws. Additionally, many of Wily's Hyper attacks are misclassified as melee attacks, which can often lead to unintended interactions with other character's moves, especially counters and projectile reflectors. While Wily isn't heavily reliant on his Robot Master assists due to possessing his own repetoire of projectiles, he does tend to be very reliant on Power in order to replenish his Assist stocks to maintain pressure on an opponent. Wily has a simplistic A.I. which relies primarily on the engine's default, which often results in Wily teleporting randomly and performing attacks seemingly at random, causing him to often drop combos. However, given the nature of many of Wily's moves possessing unorthodox projectile patterns, coupled with his flight mechanic, Wily can still prove to be difficult to take down. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | [ ] to delay detonation of projectile [ ] / [ ] to alter position of projectile|}} | |}} | |}} | Requires at least 1 Mine Drop active Mine Drop: & Mine Drop: |}} 'Hypers' | [ ] / [ ] to alter vertical position Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Does not hit opponents in hitstun Uses 3000 Power|}} | Uses 2 Assist stocks Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' |Button press determines teleport position|}} |Can drop maximum of 1 of each , , and versions Can be activated with Mine Activate|}} |Restores 2 Assist stocks Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Dr. Wily Launch Trailer MUGEN CHAR Dr. Wily by NDSilva Genosan742 M.U.G.E.N. Mondays 16 Cirno me vs Dr. Wily Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by NDSilva Category:Characters made in 2017 Category:Six-button Characters }}